Second chance at a love believed to be lost
by Arkham's excaped phyco
Summary: Sesshoumaru vistes an old friened he has seen in years during a time of need. Both of the them may get alot out of thismeeting then they first expected. SesshoumaruHiten. BDMS
1. Chapter 1

Second chance at a love believed to be lost.

Sesshoumaru walked through the forest with confusion in his mind. He had forgotten the time that he had met the thunder demon. He didn't know why he was thinking about Hiten now. The last time Sesshoumaru had seen the other man was around forty years ago. 'Why am I thinking of him? I have not seen Hiten in years. Knowing him, he probably is with a whore right now. I heard a rumor that his younger brother was dead.'

"Sesshoumaru sama, where are we going?" Rin asked Sesshoumaru as they were walking.

"We are going to see an old friend of mine Rin." Sesshoumaru answered. Considering he was taking Rin with him.

"Oh, will there be anyone my age to play with?" Rin asked. She had not been around children her age for awhile.

"Yes, you will most likely be able to play with Souten."

Rin's eyes beamed at hearing this. She was getting tired of only having Jaken to play with. He was annoying and never let her do anything. Sesshoumaru knew there would be at least a few good points about going to se Hiten. Rin would play with Hiten's little sister. No doubt Souten would enjoy the company as well. Seeing as Hiten was never at the palace for long.

'I just hope that Manten's death hasn't made Hiten fall into depression.'

Three hours later.

Souten was playing with a ball when see saw Sesshoumaru coming to the castle gates. Her eyes widened in fear of the demon lord wanting to attack the palace. She relaxed when she saw Rin. it was the first time since Shippo left that she had been around anyone her own age.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshoumaru barely gave attention to Rin's instent affection to Souten. (1) He just walked right past the two children determind to see how Hiten was doing. He walked threw the halls as swiftly as he could. But all he could think about were the events that happened so many years ago. It was just too long since he had last walked down these halls. Way too long, Sesshoumaru had almost forgotten what this place looked like.

Flashback

_Inunotosio had sommoned his son Sesshoumaru to his office. Sesshoumaru thought that he was in trouble. The last time the dog lord had sent for him he had gotten a beating for disrespecting his teachers. Sesshoumaru was trembling with fear as he slid open the door. He didn't know what he did wrong._

_Inunotosio looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled. "Don't worry son, you're not in trouble."_

_Sesshoumaru sighed, he thought his father had found out what he did to the pond in the castle gardens. Sesshoumaru was safe, for now at least. But if he wasn't in trouble, why did Inunotosio send for him?_

_Inunotosio walked up to Sesshoumaru and picked him up. He had something importent to tell Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, you and I are going to visit an old friend of mine. I want you to meet his son, Hiten."_

_"Why, couldn't they just come here insted?" Sesshoumaru asked._

_"Sesshoumaru, Lord Satoru has kindly asked that I visit him, and I agreed. You ARE going to be nice to his son. Understand?" Inunotosio implied._

_"Yes Father, I understand." Sesshoumaru knew it was not a good thing to mess with his father. _

_Two days later._

_Sesshoumaru was sitting outside in the gardens of the nothern canyon palece. He did not like the fact that he was here but he had promised his father he would be nice to Hiten. Luckily Sesshoumaru had not seen Hiten yet. The other prince was sick so Hiten had to stay in his room. But as soon as Hiten was well, Sesshoumaru knew they would be introduced. That was something he was dreading. He didn't care if his father wanted him to meet Hiten._

_"Hi, whatca doin up there?" The sudden voice shocked the dog prince so much that he fell out of the tree._

_"What do you think you're doing! You scared the hell out me!" Sesshoumaru yelled. It was not very often that he fell out of trees._

_"I did that on purpose dumbass." The other boy sneered._

_"You're Hiten, right?" Sesshoumaru realized. The other boy had long black hair that went down his back in a braid. The boy had a dark purple hakama and a white haroi. Sesshoumaru never expected him to be such a brat._

_"Now the monkey grows a brain." Hiten laughed._

_"Thats it! I thought I was bad, let me tell you this, youmessed with the wrong dog deamon." Sesshoumaru grabbed Hiten's wrist and led him to a tree stump. Once that was done he placed Hiten over his lap._

_"What the fuck are you doing jackass!" Hiten didn't know what was happening._

_"You'll see, but I could put you down if you apologize to me." Sesshoumaru offered. He never knew that Hiten would struggle so much. It was as if he never had this done to him before._

_"Up yours cock sucker!"_

_Sesshoumaru had warned him. Sesshoumaru pulled Hiten's hakama down to his knees. Hiten shivered from the sudden chill. He had no idea what Sesshoumaru would do next._

_"Don't worry. This cute little bottom of yours won't be cold for long."_

_SMACK! Hiten gasped at the sudden pain. He couldn't believe it. Sesshoumaru had struck him._

_SMACK! "Stop! What do you think SMACK! You're doing!"_

_SMACK! "Oww! Please stop!Why are you doing this!" Hiten screamed._

_Sesshoumaru continued to spank Hiten. He knew thatthe boy under him had never been spanked before._

_Hiten started to cry from the pain his rear end was reciveing. He had never been over someone's knee before._

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

_After the last hard smacks Sesshoumaru stopped spanking Hiten. Hiten's bottom glowed a deep red that would not easily go away. He leaned downso he was facing Hiten._

_"Are you going to curse at me again?" Sesshoumaru smirked when he saw Hiten shake his head no._

After notes.

(1) The only gay couple in this story is Sesshoumaru and Hiten. Souten and Rin do become friends though.


	3. Chapter 3

Self made illness.

Sesshoumaru reached Hiten's room and opened up the door. Sure enough Hiten was there in his bed, pillow over his head.

"Go away Souten. I'm not in the mood."

"Is that how you greet an old friend who came in the best interest of your welfare?" Sesshoumaru asked smirking.

Hiten looked up. It couldn't be. He turned to face the door to the room. Sesshoumaru was standing there. He hadn't seen Sesshoumaru in years. Hiten couldn't believe it. Was he dead? Did he have a fever? Yes, that had to be it. Hiten was hallucinating from fever.

"You can't be real. You left and never came back, you'd never forgive for what I did." Hiten reasoned out loud.

"You are dealing with a hard conflict. Manten's death has made you fall into depression. I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't been eating in weeks."

"Sesshoumaru dono, this is all for politics. Isn't it?" Hiten walked over to the door but he fell into Sesshoumaru's arms. Sesshoumaru placed a hand to the thunder demon's forehead, as soon as he put it there he withdrew his hand. Hiten was feverish.

"So, do you plan on dying, Hiten?"

Sesshoumaru picked Hiten up and laid him in the bed. He didn't know why he cared for the other man so much. It shouldn't matter to him if Hiten starved. For some reason Sesshoumaru felt the need to protect Hiten. Hiten was too skinny, he should have weighed more. In all of his life Sesshoumaru had never seen someone look so ill. Sesshoumaru walked into the palace's kitchen. He would force Hiten to eat, at the very least; he wouldn't let the man starve. He started to make a stew that his father had taught him to make.

Five hours later.

Hiten woke up in his bed. But, he remembered going to walk out of his room. How did he get in his bed?

"You are not going to starve yourself while I'm here." Sesshoumaru explained.

Hiten looked his door to see Sesshoumaru standing there with a bowl and chopsticks in his hand.

"I'm not hungry."

"That's the largest lie anyone's told me. You're starving and you know it!"

"Go away. It's not your choice if I eat or not."

Sesshoumaru put the bowl of stew on the ground. He walked over then sat next to Hiten. He grabbed to other man's arm but loosened his grip when he saw Hiten flinch. Hiten was sicker then Sesshoumaru thought. He grabbed the bowl and shoved some of the stew into Hiten's mouth. Hiten's eyes widened in shock. Sesshoumaru was making eat. Even when Hiten couldn't care less.

"You better swallow, if I have to I'll force you." Sesshoumaru warned.

Hiten did as told, then Sesshoumaru shoved to food into his mouth again. That time Hiten almost choked.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"I don't trust you to eat on your own. " Sesshoumaru explained. "Do I have to do that again?"

Hiten shook his head no. Sesshoumaru was known to use force when needed. Hiten never wanted it directed it at him.

"Prove it."

Sighing Hiten picked up the bowl and started to eat. He didn't know why Sesshoumaru cared but he didn't want to anger the other lord.


	4. Chapter 4

Unexpected friendship.

"Sesshoumaru dono, why are you doing this? Politics or not you aren't that kind." Hiten told Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru turned to face the wall. Hiten was right. Sesshoumaru should hate him. 'I can not answer your question Hiten. I don't know the answer myself.' Hiten finished eating and set the bowl down.

"Ya happy now"

"As long as you continue to eat. This is not the first time you refused food."

Hiten knew Sesshoumaru was right. He didn't want to think about that time. Sesshoumaru picked the bowl up then went over to the door. Hiten was about to follow when Sesshoumaru glared at him.

"You are to stay here. You're too ill to be out of bed. If I have to I'll tie you down…."

Hiten pulled the blanket over himself again. It annoyed him that he was following orders instead of giving them, but he knew he was outmatched.

"You sound like your father."

Sesshoumaru continued to the kitchen. Outside he heard laughter. After he washed the bowl he went outside to see what was happening. Rin was pinned by Souten. Sesshoumaru thought Rin was being hurt until he saw Rin was the one laughing. Souten was tickling Rin.

"Souten chan! I give up! You're right; Jaken is a good throw toy!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened when he heard Rin say that. What exactly had the girls been doing to Jaken? Without being noticed Sesshoumaru left the two girls alone. They couldn't be that bad. Right? Hiten was asleep when Sesshoumaru opened the door to Hiten's room. Instead of forcing him to eat more Sesshoumaru just let him sleep.

Flashback

_Hiten was acting funny. Sesshoumaru knew it, Hiten didn't eat a lot anymore. The first week him and Sesshoumaru would finish eating at the same time. Now Hiten would finish earlier then Sesshoumaru. He wouldn't eat as much and he never played. After a week of this Sesshoumaru asked his father what was wrong with Hiten._

"_Father."_

_The western lord looked down to his son._

"_Yes Sesshoumaru?"_

"_Hiten's acting weird." _

"_How?"_

"_He doesn't eat as much as me anymore. And every time I ask him to play he says he doesn't feel like it." Sesshoumaru answered._

_Inunotosio left the room to talk with the other lord. Sesshoumaru followed them but stood behind the closed door to listen to the two talk._

"_Satoru dono, I have something of importance to tell you." Sesshoumaru heard his father say._

"_Yes?"_

"_Your son Hiten, has an eating disorder." Sesshoumaru frowned. He didn't know what that ment._

"_I didn't notice." Lord Satoru explained._

"_Nor I, Sesshoumaru was the one who addressed me to it." Inunotosio admitted._

"_What can we do? My son will die if he keeps this up."_

"_I'll force him to eat more."_

"_How?" Lord Satoru asked._

"_Sesshoumaru had a hard time understanding how to eat properly when he was a pup. I know what to do." This confused Sesshoumaru. He didn't remember ever having a problem._

_After two weeks Hiten was well again. Sesshoumaru didn't know what his father did to Hiten until years later. Sesshoumaru asked Hiten why he wouldn't eat. Hiten told him that he didn't know why, he just never felt hungry. The two then realized how much the other cared, Hiten promised Sesshoumaru he wouldn't starve himself again._

End flashback

Sesshoumaru just watched the sleeping form. "It looks like you broke your promise Hiten."


	5. Chapter 5

Dark evening.

Hiten sat up slowly. He couldn't help but think of his younger brother. It was four months ago but he saw his own brother's death. He held his head in his hands, drawing a large breath Hiten looked to the window. Moonlight was shining in behind the curtain. Hiten coughed, he stared down at the fresh blood in his hand. Without realizing it Hiten was shaking. He looked over to the door; Sesshoumaru was sitting there, and at first Hiten thought he was awake until he noticed the western lord's eyes were closed. He got up to go out to the gardens when he heard a voice.

"Get back in bed."

"Thought you were asleep." Hiten admitted.

"I was, your walking woke me up." Seshoumaru explained.

"But I didn't make a sound."

"I sleep very lightly, in case of danger." Sesshoumaru got up, picked Hiten up bridal style and placed him back on the futon. "If you leave this bed again I will punish you Hiten, understand?" Hiten sighed, nodding his head. He rolled over and went back to sleep. Sesshoumaru stroked his hair gently. He shook his head at Hiten's foolishness and went back to sleeping on the chair.

Three hours later Hiten was up again, he didn't get out of bed though for fear of Sesshoumaru's anger. He just laid there, listening to the wind. Trying to think of a way to get out of bed without waking up Sesshoumaru.

'Knock him out? That's stupid, he'd kill me!' Hiten looked up at the ceiling. 'I can't sleep so how am I going to rule my lands if I'm not allowed to get up.' Hiten decided to try sneaking out the window. It was right next to his bed so he wouldn't wake Sesshoumaru up and if he did he could pretend it was too stuffy in the room for his liking. Hiten pulled the shade back then opened up the window. He looked back and sighed in relief that Sesshoumaru hadn't stirred. Hiten slipped out the window as fast and quietly as he could.

Hiten smiled at his accomplishment, he never thought that would actually work. He was sure he would get caught. Hiten wandered around aimlessly in the gardens until he saw the tree he had walked up to. It was a huge old red oak that had been Hiten's favorite for years. For old time's sake he climbed up into the tree and sat on one of the strongest branches.

Flashback

_Hiten hated schooling; he did whatever he could to get away from his teachers. Even though it was raining Hiten slipped through the garden doors out into the castle's most lush part of the garden and climbed up into the old red oak that his mother had planted for him the year he was born._

"Why does Papa make me go to my lessons? They're boring! I hate having to study in the library. I hate reading, Sesshoumaru's crazy, he reads all the time: even when he doesn't have to." Hiten complained.

"_Maybe because I enjoy reading. Does that qualify as insane?" Hiten froze, he looked down and saw Sesshoumaru looking up at him, Sesshoumaru was ticked, Hiten could see flames of anger in his friends eyes. Hiten gulped._

"_You're not gonna tell on me, are you Sess? Papa would kill me!" Hiten explained. _

"_No, I'm not." Sesshoumaru answered, Hiten relaxed and sat back down on the branch. "Who said you were getting off that easily? Hmm?" Sesshoumaru jumped up on the branch and grabbed the back of Hiten's neck. Then he swiftly pulled Hiten over his lap. Hiten froze up remembering last time Sesshoumaru did this._

"_Please don't Sess, I promise I'll be good! Please, I'm sorry! I won't skip lessons again!" Hiten begged._

"_If you're not punished, you'll never learn." Sesshoumaru replied. He pulled down Hiten's hakama then reached over to grab the paddle behind his back. "From now on you will be paddled for your wrong doings. Understand?"_

"_Oh please Sesshoumaru don't! I'm sorry! Just don't paddle me Please!" Hiten cried._

_Sesshoumaru ignored the boy's begging and brought the paddle down as hard as he could on Hiten's snow-white bottom._

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

"_Why are you being punished Hiten?" Sesshoumaru asked._

"_Because -SMACK! -I -SMACK! - Skipped -SMACK! - My- SMACK! - Lessons." Hiten answered._

"_Are going to do it again?" _

_SMACK! –"No!" _

_SMACK! –"No what?" _

_SMACK –"No, I won't skip my lessons anymore Sesshoumaru."_

_Sesshoumaru put the paddle down then rubbed Hiten's scarlet ass. He then cupped Hiten's butt making the other boy jump._

"_Sesshoumaru?"_

"_Shhh, it's okay." Sesshoumaru cooed, bringing Hiten to sit on his lap while rubbing the abused flesh. He started to kiss Hiten's neck making the thunder demon melt in the inu's arms. He picked Hiten up and jumped down on the ground. It was still rain but neither one noticed. Sesshoumaru stripped Hiten of his shirt then rolled him over so his ass was in the air. _

"_Relax, what I'm about to do will only hurt more if you stay so tense." Sesshoumaru explained, while removing his own garments. Soon both were naked and laying on the grass. Sesshoumaru climbed on top of Hiten then slowly began to push himself into Hiten. Hiten winced but didn't make a sound as Sesshoumaru started to slowly rock in and out of the thunder demon. Hiten closed his eyes as the pain went away. Sesshoumaru rubbed against Hiten's neck making Hiten purr contently. _

Hiten opened his eyes and found himself back in his room. "How the hell did I get here?"

"I told you to stay in bed. Did I not?" Sesshoumaru asked. He was holding a long black whip in his hands.


	6. Chapter 6

"Did you not believe me or did you just think that I would over look your insubordination?" Sesshoumaru asked Hiten.

Hiten sighed, he couldn't blame Sesshoumaru, not really if Sesshoumaru didn't bring him back then he could have gotten worse. Even though it was his fault Hiten knew that whip would hurt.

"I…I just got tired of being stuck inside." Then Hiten's anger flared. "And how the **Hell** am I supposed to rule over the canyon if I'm not allowed to leave my own castle!?"

Sesshoumaru too pissed off to reply grabbed Hiten in one swift motion and rendered him half-naked over Sesshoumaru's knee. Hiten tensed waiting for the impact.

"Hiten, why do you never listen? I don't enjoy doing this to you." Sesshoumaru admitted.

Hiten gripped onto Sesshoumaru's pant legs as the whip crashed down on his bottom. Hiten hissed from the pain but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. CRACK! Ok, that one hurt and against Hiten's will he yelped from the pain. After ten more strikes from the whip Sesshoumaru tucked Hiten in bed for the second time that night. But this time he put a child proof lock on Hiten's window that he used on all the windows in Rin's room at the Western Palace. The reason he put the locks on Rin's windows was because they were large windows and she was on the third floor of the palace. He didn't want her falling out.

"What the hell is that thing?" Hiten asked pointing to the lock.

"It will keep your window shut." Sesshoumaru answered.

Hiten coughed again, this time his entire hand was covered in blood. Sesshoumaru noticed this then walked out the door, making sure to lock it so Hiten wouldn't leave. Hiten buried his head in the pillow, he had lost all of Sesshoumaru's trust. Just like so many years ago.

Sesshoumaru tried to remember an old recipe for throat medicine, he knew from experience it was not the best for taste, but it was the only thing that would work. Hiten needed him, Sesshoumaru, even though was uncaring to most just couldn't leave Hiten. He just, couldn't. Sesshoumaru stirred the medicine, trying at the same time to cover his nose from the smell.

Hiten sobbed into his pillow, he knew he shouldn't be crying, but he was. He got what he deserved. Once again he upset Sesshoumaru, once again he was left alone in his room crying over his mistake.

"Sesshoumaru-dono, will you leave again?" Hiten asked the walls surrounding him.

Sesshoumaru walked back in the room holding a bowl. Hiten grimaced, whatever was in the bowl reeked.

"What the fuck is that shit?" Hiten asked.

"It's a throat medication." Sesshoumaru answered.

"I am not taking anything that smells that bad." Hiten replied.

"Normally I would agree with you but this is the only thing that will help." Sesshoumaru explained.

Hiten was confused. Sesshoumaru agreed with him? That was a new one.

"**You** are **agreeing** with **me**?"

"Do I have to force you?"

"Whatever's in that bowl is rancid." Hiten replied.

"Do I have to force you?" Sesshoumaru repeated.

"No, you don't." Hiten answered.


End file.
